Just A Game
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi swore, it was only an innocent thought, a little game. Who knew she would find herself shivering in fear, at the corner of a dark damp closet next to the boiler in the basement of the Crown Arcade...


Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan/  
Just A Game  
1/1  
Disclaimer: lalala now we all know who owns Sailor Moon ne??......*bonks  
stupid lawyers* how'd you get through university?!! *WAILS* HOW AM I  
GOING TO GET THROUGH UNIVERSITY?!?!?!? *crumbles to the floor....*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She swore, it was only an innocent thought, a little game. Who knew  
she would find herself shivering in fear, at the corner of a dark  
damp closet next to the boiler in the basement of the Crown Arcade...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was another beautiful morning in sunny Tokyo City. The traffic flared  
as usual. As usual, in the morning, two very unique people met.  
  
"Oof." Was the only thing uttered out of Usagi's pretty pink lips as  
she collided into a solid warm mass, otherwise known as Mamoru Chiba.  
  
Today he was suave in his serious school uniform and sleek metal framed  
glasses, which were now presently tangled in Usagi's hair. Mamoru had  
unfortunately broken the fall with his butt. However, with Usagi's close  
proximity his attention couldn't be held at his bottom. Her typical  
vanilla scent invaded his senses in ways he'd never imagined, nor  
would admit. He scowled at his current situation and absurd distraction,  
whom he affectionately called Odango Atama.  
  
"Odango..." He trailed his sentence in all his frustration and confusion.  
  
Usagi, dense as the poor girl was, merely made a small protest as she  
had to move even closer to untangle her hair. Mamoru sucked in air,  
which smelled much too horribly like her, she was too close. He wanted  
to scream, 'get out of my personal bubble,' but lacked the coordinated  
functions to. The smell of her hair had that effect on him, darn it,  
now he remembered why he would never get too close...  
  
  
"Mamoru-baka," she muttered, "It'll take me forever to put this back  
together again."  
  
Mamoru could only look at the strands of hair that had showered around her.  
He should have really given her more credit for the condition of her hair.  
Her hair was so long, yet so healthy. It left his mind even more baffled,  
why was he thinking about her so much?!  
  
Mamoru's mental wanderings halted as Usagi shot the first glare,  
slipping his lenses off his head, attempting to take her hair out.  
It was then that the glaring competition began. Survival of the most  
cunning person that possessed the capabilities of holding the iciest  
glare. Unfortunately, today, Mamoru's heart was just not into it, and the  
glares got nowhere. Was it just him, or when Usagi took his glasses away   
from his face rather, provocative? Mamoru found himself gaping like a fish,   
speechless. Being seventeen wasn't worth the embarrassment!  
Glad she had conquered the overbearing man she got the last of her hair  
out of his frames, glanced into his eyes for the briefest moment and slipped  
the frames back in place. With a curt, "Thanks Baka! I'm LATE!" She  
was off leaving the poor boy to sit alone to ponder, her gentle gaze  
made a lovely picture.  
  
Yes, a lovely picture with Usagi. She had her knees to the floor with  
her head bent down, fallen hair flowed around their faces, fingers  
splayed across his frames, concentrated on his sharp blue eyes. And he,  
yes he, held intensity in his eyes for hers as he had casually sat with  
his feet propped on their heels. His knees were bent protectively around her.  
  
Mamoru cringed, with all the logical intelligence in his brain, why did  
he have to treat the situation with such sentimental romantic  
observation? He shook his head and dusted himself off as he removed  
himself off the ground, and collected his belongings. Little did he  
know something very vital was missing...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi grinned to herself, she didn't know what Mamoru's deal was today,  
but she certainly wasn't going to give him any slack. No sirrie! In  
fact, she had a back up plan to accompany the glare she gave to him. Her  
grin widened as she pulled his precious items from her bookbag. Who knew  
Mamoru Chiba was in truth, a chocoholic?  
  
Proud of her brilliant deduction, she settled down for class and began  
to count the number of chocolate bars/candies/pieces of sugary sweets  
that were in his carefully labeled bag. She was amazed at the craftsmanship of  
every purchase, each neatly labeled:  
  
'Property of Mamoru Chiba'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was shortly after the first lecture of the day, Mamoru, as usual, set  
out off to his next class in the building next to the Sakura tree. His  
gut squirmed, for it craved its desired treats. Quickly, he slipped his bag  
open and went for his cherished snacks. Mamoru abruptly stopped as his hands  
realized, that the treats weren't in their usual place. He quickly threw the  
book-bag to the pavement and shuffled everything inside, around and around.  
Losing patience he dumped the heavy contents out and spread the  
books across the floor. Nothing.  
  
Mamoru swept his hand nervously through his hair, WHERE WERE THEY?!  
He grasped his hair in chunks of frustration, he started to think,  
where did he last see them? Not once today had he opened his bag, not  
even in class for notes! So when did...  
  
Suddenly he jumped up in a panic, Odango...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wearily, she suddenly awoke from her usual naptime in class. Usagi  
looked around to see if class had ended, only to find that the teacher was  
still midway through the lecture. Funny, she thought to herself, what on  
earth had woken her? It was then that she felt tingling shivers down  
her spine...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru stuffed his belongings back into his bag, and began sprinting off  
the school grounds. Getting his chocolates back was his driving force.  
Motoki noticed Mamoru as he passed the school gates. Worried, he chased  
after him.  
  
"Mamoru! where are you going? It's only second period! What's wrong?!"  
  
Mamoru pounded the pavement faster with his feet and merely shouted  
back, "My chocolate!!"  
  
Motoki stopped in shock, not wanting to go further, for the next class  
was to start soon. What in the world? His chocolate? He was skipping  
school for chocolate? Motoki felt somewhat nauseous, Mamoru was  
skipping class?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi snapped awake, the chill that crept down her spine had become  
stronger, something was coming. The class had been unaware of the  
change, perhaps her Sailor Moon sense was telling her a youma was  
coming? Usagi looked across the room for Makoto and Ami, they didn't  
seem responsive to the cool shudder that rippled throughout the classroom.  
Usagi felt a compelling urge to grip the "borrowed" goods closer to her.  
  
Class was disrupted when a knock sounded through the thin sliding  
door. The teacher stopped the lecture and walked over to slide to the  
door open. Some silent discussion was held with the other person behind  
the doors. The teacher glanced at Usagi. The young girl swallowed,  
knowing all too well that she was in trouble.  
  
The teacher signaled for Usagi to get up and get to the door. Usagi  
clutched the bag of goodies in her hand and marched up to the front. Who  
in the world would be calling her out now?  
  
Handsome, dark hair covered the gleam in his eyes. Usagi shuddered,  
it was him. Usagi protectively hugged the bag against her lower back  
and greeted the baka. "Mamoru, funny finding you here at my school. Are  
you skipping classes?" She asked in innocent wonderment.  
  
Lifting his head, Mamoru's hair bounced up to reveal what was glazed over  
his beautiful blue eyes, making Usagi shiver. "Odango. I believe you have  
something of mine." He stated in a low, haunting voice, completely  
ignoring her little question. Usagi knew, the stiff prick known as Mamoru  
was gone, leaving a crazed monster behind.  
  
Usagi squawked for a reply, slowly backing into the wall, and guiding  
herself down the hall. Mamoru suddenly snapped up and smacked the palm of  
his hand next to her head. Usagi froze. "Tsk tsk, Odango," he said  
leaning forward, closing the precious space between them. His mouth was  
twisted in a thin smirk as he continued, "You should really learn  
to return things that aren't yours." His eyes swirled a dangerous  
passion of insanity, but Usagi wasn't going to give in.  
  
She was tired of the insults. The many times he had attempted to ruin  
her day, she hadn't need the continuous painful reminders that she didn't  
live up to the world's standards. No, it was time for revenge and she  
wouldn't be happy till she won this twisted game.  
  
Raising an eyebrow in response, Usagi straightened herself out, to be  
taller and more confident. "Return, Mamoru-san? I honestly don't know  
what you're talking about." She replied carelessly as she gripped the bag  
behind her.  
  
"Really?" He huffed as his midnight eyes narrowed further, his frames  
gave her no protection from the intensity of his stare.  
  
Usagi swallowed and gathered her pride. She raised herself to the  
tip of her toes to align herself to his height and leaned slightly  
forward to gain extra balance. She then proceeded to growl, "REALLY!"  
  
Momentarily, Mamoru was lost. What was she doing so close again?! He had  
not perceived in his madness that he had enclosed Usagi between the wall  
and himself. It was when she stood farther up did his pounding head  
notice the sweet rosy lips that in a only moment away were to grazing  
his own. His mouth went dreadfully dry, and the steady flow of thoughts  
snapped abruptly.  
  
Usagi felt the sudden shift in the tension and realized that Mamoru was  
distracted, she couldn't blame him. His eyes held hers with such an  
intensity of emotion she would have never known he was capable of. Usagi  
felt herself ease into comfort with her current situation, he was all  
around her. She couldn't have been more mad at herself, fighting  
herself as she felt an amazing urge to press her lips to his. It was  
even worse, for he almost seemed to invite her to do it as his eyes  
darted back and forth, his breath deepened. Inhaling, Usagi used this  
to her advantage, she quickly ducked, slipped down, and shuffled back into  
class. For once, it was her safe haven. Poor Mamoru was left with a hideous  
craving for his chocolates, and perhaps something else.  
  
Usagi had never been so glad to return to class. She placed a hand up to  
her cheek and realized how flushed she had gotten. The powerful dark  
blue iris slide across her memory smoothly. Noticing, just how much more  
outgoing, daring, insane, and attractive Mamoru had become. It was  
surprising to see such emotion flare from his eyes. Usagi raised her  
other hand to her other cheek as she a flaming blush covered her like a  
bright red tomato.  
  
Usagi slumped into her chair, her mind wandered off again. Though  
revenge was sweet, Usagi came to the slow realization that she also  
wanted to know Mamoru. It didn't take a genius to notice his loner  
tendencies. Although she despised the way he treated her, she was the  
only one he ever voluntarily talked to, other than Motoki. Mamoru was,  
well, mysterious. Usagi noticed the times he thought the world around  
him forgot about him, how his eyes glazed over with a emptiness, so  
deeply carved, so lonely. It was as if nothing was there no matter how  
many people he forced a laugh with, or coughed a piece of conversation  
to. Strangely, she had noticed these things. Perhaps it was because  
she didn't have much else to do when she sat on a stool drinking  
nothing but a milkshake.  
  
  
Isolated, he looked hopelessly isolated. Every emotion was pushed away  
and the only thing left was an empty shell. Sure, even Usagi had to  
admit he was a looker. Midnight hair, deep blue eyes; yet, no matter how  
beautiful his eyes were, all that reflected off the crispness was a cold  
sheet of ice, a mannequin. He seemed at times nothing more than a  
mannequin that stood tall, smart and confident. Yet, no... Usagi realized  
she couldn't think like this, shaking herself from her weird state  
she decided it was the one too many hours in class that had caused her  
to recall Mamoru in such a way. No mercy, revenge was what she was  
after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was found pacing the hall in a frantic manor. He swept a hand  
through his flying locks of ebony as if to settle his jumping thoughts.  
What had possessed him to *THINK* that?! It hit him like a ton a bricks  
as he realized his insanity.  
  
He skipped school?! The effects of his of new realization held a long-lasting  
effect as he slowly stumbled out of the building and back to his school.  
Her vibrant eyes were still clear every time he closed his eyes. Mamoru  
suddenly declared he didn't need to blink, really he didn't. Anything  
was better than seeing her in his head. Typically, if he ever forgot his  
chocolates (Only once I assure you), he would be able to suppress the  
urge to get up and run for them. However, this time things were different. This  
time a little rabbit, that played the innocent, was holding his precious  
chocolates captive. The little rabbit caused more than enough trouble in  
his well planned, well lived, life. Mamoru knew he was set. Placed in a  
top high school, good respectable part-time job, what more could he want?  
  
  
The back of his mind taunted him, lured him into remembering, what else  
he would possibly need? Perhaps a blond haired, blue eyed, Odango? What  
was it about her? She always had that effect on him, causing him to pick up his  
pace. Suddenly, he yearned for a physics textbook to hide in. Every time she  
was around, the level of dopamine released would increase and with this intake,  
his head had shot up and his carefully guarded heart had de-lurked and spewed  
something hideous out of his mouth, something known as Mamoru-style flirting. It  
didn't help that she could hold his gaze in a room over 10 feet away, it also  
didn't benefit him to enjoy the cute crinkle she did when she got mad and  
flustered. Yet, there were the times she would surprise him with no end, making  
friendly conversation to brighten anyone's day on the bus. Like the other  
time when she helped an old lady on the street, or spared change to  
the homeless person four blocks from the arcade. Even once, he happened  
to catch her help a crying boy, who had dropped his toy and broken it.  
Her intellect amazed him, she managed to calm the boy down and fix the  
toy for him. These were all the little things that made her shine. Did  
others see this Usagi as well?  
  
Mamoru slapped his hand to his head as he caught sight of his school  
up the hill. No more of these thoughts. They certainly were no good for  
him. None of this changed the fact that Usagi had taken HIS beloved  
ones...  
  
Okay, okay, or such incredibly tantalizing lips...  
  
Mamoru smacked himself again for good measure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, the day at school had ended. Usagi checked every corner with  
her weary eye, her friends merely shook their heads after they nagged  
the story out of her. After much careful inspection of the hall, Usagi  
released the breath that she held unknowingly and pranced down the hall.  
Now, to provoke the insane man on her own turf, the Crown Arcade.  
  
There he was in his usual boring stool. He looked nothing like as he  
had only a few hours earlier. He was calm, suave, strangely at peace.  
Usagi shuddered, knowing that this was merely the eye of the storm.  
Usagi gulped up air, and straightened in confidence. This was her moment,  
she was going to get the last laugh. After placing her school bag onto  
the counter she slowly waltzed over, swinging the bag of treats.  
Mamoru's ears unknowingly twitched as the sound of the rustling bag  
reached his ears. Usagi tapped him on the shoulder setting a gorgeous  
smile on her face.  
  
Mamoru carefully smiled back. Thin as the line of sanity already was,  
he was on the edge. He gently greeted her, "Hello Odango Atama, here to  
stuff your face again?"  
  
Usagi could only blink, what happened to the insane Mamo? She quickly  
recovered however. "In fact Mamoru, I am. I was thinking of eating  
these most delightful chocolates I found today," she replied. Usagi  
noticed his fist clench on the counter, enticing her to continue with her  
plan.  
  
"Yes in fact, I think I'll have them right --" Usagi's sentence was cut  
direly short as Mamoru snapped his gaze towards her. His eyes were  
intense, practically melting the lenses in his glasses. Usagi gulped,  
he twitched; she backed away; he leaped, then she ran.  
  
The chase was on. Usagi's heart pounded hard against her chest, breath  
heaving as she attempted any rational thought. Where to go? Where to hide?  
With a sixth sense she felt him closing in on her location. On pure  
instinct and adrenaline she flew into the darkest room. Only to  
remember, she was somewhat afraid of the dark, which brought her back  
to her current situation.  
  
Poor Usagi was trapped, shivering with fear in the boiler room of the Crown  
Arcade with a chocolate thirsty madman on her tail. All she needed was a neon  
sign blinking, "Usagi is here", on the door. Then her afternoon would hit   
the highest point of misery. So much for revenge!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as Usagi said her prayers, her prediction of doom came true. Mamoru  
Chiba, all six feet something of him slammed the creaky boiler room  
door wide open.  
  
Mamoru looked on in an entranced hunger, it had been half a day and he  
Hadn't consumed a single delicious treat. He watched in horror as Usagi  
pulled one of his babies out of the bag and unwrapped it slowly.  
Mamoru practically squeaked, "Usagi, wha-what are you doing with that?"  
  
She grinned, all knowing, he shuddered as he watched her slip the  
chocolate between her pillowy lips and into her mouth.  
  
That was it, he snapped. Groaning in agony and frustration he  
leaped for her. Usagi squealed, but knew there was no room to hide, she  
slammed her eyelids shut with only the comfort of the chocolate. She  
felt herself forced against the wall. Something more delightful than  
the chocolate in her mouth moved across her lips. In shock, her eyes  
snapped open, only to have her jaw fall slack at the sight of Mamoru's  
face in front of hers. Mamoru didn't let the opportunity slide as he  
felt her lips part, he had been curious all day at what the swirl of  
chocolate and Odango would taste like.  
  
Mamoru was.... KISSING HER?! All thoughts crumpled together in a ball  
and threw itself out the window. He wasn't bad either. He sent a warm  
feeling down to her toes. Usagi felt her knees go slack as he tilted  
his head and deepened the kiss. Usagi found herself curling her arms up  
and slipping her hand through his hair. If possible, he pressed closer to  
her, inviting her to fall deeper, and deeper.  
  
Unfortunately all good things tumble to an end, so they tore apart for  
air. Usagi decided revenge wasn't so sweet. Rather, Mamoru's kisses  
had been MUCH more sweet than chocolate.  
  
Flushed, Usagi pushed him back and exclaimed, "Alright, alright Mamoru,  
you win!" She threw the bag of goods to him in a shaken fashion. Mamoru  
took the bag and stepped a step back. Usagi watched as he ripped the  
carefully wrapped package open and shoved the ever sweet lumps into his  
mouth all the while grabbing her back into his arms again.  
  
After a while, a long while, Mamoru held Usagi closely to his chest and  
confessed, "You're better than chocolate you know."  
  
Usagi smiled her heart on a limb she held it out to him, "Mamoru, I  
think... I think I love you."  
  
Mamoru pushed Usagi away in shock, "Huh?" He replied, then quickly  
regretted it as her face fell. He realized, this was what made him so  
insane, not the absence of chocolate, but the absence of her. Swiftly, he  
pulled her back into his arms, "I'm sorry, I love you too." Yet he  
blanched, changed his mind again, slowly releasing her from his  
arms.  
  
"Ah, what I mean is, we can't do this again." Mamoru blinked in  
complete confusion to his most recent actions. It certainly didn't help  
that his glasses were all fogged up! Still, he nodded to himself,  
confirming it and tried to leap out of the room before he did something  
stupid again.  
  
With a diabolical smile, Usagi grabbed him by the shoulder and shuffled  
her pretty rosy lips up to Mamoru's ear, "You know Mamoru, this game was  
fun, we should play again sometime. Soon"  
  
Usagi Tsukino waltzed out of the building leaving a very worried, but  
content Mamoru. Who, by the looks of it wouldn't seem to mind another  
round.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHHAHAH...done....FINALLY....I hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
THANKS to my very great editors *glomps Chibi-chan and Silly Smiles*  
... my work is now more readable...lol... 


End file.
